Corazón para una marioneta
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Las palabras encienden una especie de interruptor en mí y al fin lo recuerdo. Hilo cabos sueltos y me doy cuenta de que hoy no es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, sino del mío.


Hola, sempais (nwn). Bueno, la verdad es que me siento terrible porque no logro, de una u otra manera, sacar "Las hojas de una vida" y mucho menos "Sasori's lullaby" (u-u). Obligo a mi cerebro a pensar en las palabras, pero tal parece que está en un callejón sin salida o le faltan las ganas o tengo demasiadas ideas desorganizadas de cómo continuar. La prueba de esto último es que, mientras abro ambos documentos, tengo otros cinco inicios que pretenden ser one-shot de ItaSaso -y tres que nada tienen que ver con Naruto-, porque los extraño a mares y porque me enfada lo fácil que era escribir de ellos cuando mi pareja oficial era el SasoDei (7-7). En fin, en fin, que de alguna manera saqué otra cosa rara del chocolate (TwT) -es la primera vez en meses que puedo comerme uno- y el resultado es lo que sigue de mis comentarios sinsentido (e.e).

La verdad, no espero que se gane su cariño porque, no sé qué le dio a mis manos para escribir literalmente, todo lo que venía a mi cerebro, por lo que... esto realmente está extraño (._.)

Bueno, ya ustedes lo verán, si se atreven a leerle.

**¡Atención!: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, o habría ItaSaso(Dei) pintando por todos lados (nwn); oficialmente son de Kishimoto sama. A él todo el crédito de haberme obsesionado con estos tres personajes... aunque ya no les veo esperanzas de seguir conmigo en mi ser escritor (:D)... ¿Alguna está feliz con ello? (Q-Q)

**Posdata de la ¡Atención!: **Por ser lo que es, ósea un fic, esto contiene OoC. Y por que la historia me pertenece, contiene yaoi (nwn).

Espero que puedan disfrutar aunque sea un poco de mi nueva incoherencia. ¡Saludines! (o3o)/

* * *

**(~*((Corazón para una marioneta))*~)**

**.**

**1**

Él está completamente solo, siempre. Yo estoy con él, como una de las muchas sombras que lo rodean. Aunque nos hallamos en el mismo espacio, nos separan miles y millares más de kilómetros.

Como cada noche, la puerta se abre y las bisagras rechinan, produciendo un mohín en su rostro, que repentinamente parece el de un ratoncito. Sin embargo, fuera de enternecer, hace daño darse cuenta que la luz se ha extinguido de su rostro tan demacrado. Tenía esa clase de postura que destila tristeza. Provoca acercarse a abrazarlo, pero algo así nunca sería posible, porque él esconde todo su dolor detrás de esa mirada color cajeta y sella sus labios en una mueca fría e indescifrable. Sin embargo, cuando cree que nadie está viendo, se abraza a sí mismo y llora largas horas, murmurándose a sí mismo palabras conciliadoras que se clavan en su corazón igual que estacas.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes?". Las palabras no alcanzan a ser articuladas por mis labios y sé que la impotencia que me abraza me convierte en una presa de los sentimientos que _algo _como yo, no debería de tener dentro. "¿Quieres decírmelo, Sasori?".

Levanta su cabeza y me observa con atención. Tal vez ha escuchado mi grito mudo. Fijó mis orbes color ónix, vacías como un abismo, en su menudo cuerpo y espero una sola palabra, pero no sé cuál ni por qué. Sin embargo, lo único que hace es sorber por la nariz y dejarse caer de rodillas, entre las sombras de una habitación que lo consume hasta que durante un segundo, llego a preguntarme si desapreció. Aún lo escucho sollozar, así que todavía sigue ahí.

"Sasori". Lo llamo, él no me escucha; debería estar acostumbrado, pero me hace enojar. Grito interiormente mientras intento mover mis articulaciones, como muchas otras noches, pero éstas me pesan como piedras y se mantienen inmóviles. Ahí estoy pues, atado por unos hilos que ni siquiera se tensan para sostener mi cuerpo de madera, pues Sasori me dejó reposando sobre el sillón de terciopelo café que hay en su recámara. Es cómodo, tengo que admitirlo, y la forma en que la luz de luna atraviesa la ventana detrás de mí y baña un par de metros de la estancia, hace que en algunas ocasiones todo se vea mágico, incluso cuando las marionetas que cuelgan por todas partes llegarían ser escalofriantes para cualquier otro.

Ellas son unas compañeras más bien silenciosas, pero me he preguntado muchas veces, si acaso comparten mi desespero al ver que nuestro dueño y creador está llorando, y es imposible hacer nada para animarlo. En especial el día de hoy, que se cumple el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. A ambos los conozco apenas de vista, pues descansan en unas grandes cajas de cristal.

Son las marionetas más hermosas que nunca he visto, y ya que Sasori puede jactarse de reproducir el rostro de cualquier persona, no cuesta saber de dónde ha sacado él toda esa belleza: Madre tiene largos cabellos castaños, sedosos y brillantes, que hacen juego con sus ojos café claro; los rasgos de su rostro están muy bien definidos, desde la nariz delgada y respingada, hasta la expresión sonriente y maternal de su mirada y su sonrisa. Padre, en cambio, posee rasgos más duros, con la nariz larga y los labios delgados; tiene unos ojos grandes y de un iris claro que va tirando al color azul, aunque a veces pareciera de un suave color violáceo —es difícil averiguarlo desde mi puesto—; sus cabellos son rojos como las rosas y la piel más bronceada que Madre.

En realidad, Sasori se parece más a ella; de Padre tiene apenas los cabellos y hay algo también en los labios. No dudo que él sea un joven apuesto, si bien puede haber otros aún más atractivos —de vez en cuando, los veo en aquellas funciones de las que soy participe—, únicamente tengo ojos para él.

_Sasori. Sasori. _Cómo me encantaría tener voz para articular su nombre una y otra vez, tratando de menguar el sufrimiento que lleva dentro. Desearía tener la oportunidad de cargar con sus penas, de llorar en su nombre cuando el dolor es demasiado y él no se atreve o puede sacarlo. Anhelo ser capaz de caminar por mi cuenta hasta su lado y abrazar su cuerpo. _Todo irá bien; aquí estoy para cuidarte. _

Pero mi silencio se alarga, y sé que no puedo hacer nada. No pertenezco a su mundo. Soy poco menos que un muñeco soñando con ser humano. Eso me recuerda, que cuando Sasori tenía seis años y sus padres viajaban, su abuela Chiyo le leía un cuento llamado _Pinocho. _Yo lo escuchaba atentamente, con unas increíbles ansías cada vez que le concedían su deseo a la marioneta y lo convertían en un niño de verdad. Y es estúpido, pero durante mucho tiempo, esperé por mi Hada Madrina; la realidad es muy diferente a los cuentos, me recuerdo siempre que sale a colación el tema.

Se supone que yo no debería sentir nada, que ni siquiera puedo pensar. Pero lo hago.

Antes, Sasori me miraba como si pudiera ver el alma que existía adentro de mí. Esos días han terminado, claro. Él ya no es un niño que aspira al calor de _objetos inanimados_, y por fortuna o desgracia, ha aprendido a ser realista. Interior y personalmente, me enfada saber que Sasori es una de esas personas que perdió la inocencia muy rápido y se olvidó de que soñar es una parte del encanto en la vida, no _la vida _en sí.

Durante mucho tiempo, le he visto _amar _a las marionetas como si tuvieran un alma. Y aunque en gran medida me gustaría de corresponder a sus sentimientos, no estoy muy seguro de qué tengo dentro de mí. En teoría, estoy muerto; soy incapaz de moverme o hablar, de sentir el mundo de la misma manera en que lo hace él, de ofrecerle calor o consuelo. Y quiero hacer todo eso, más que nada en todo el cosmos.

"Sasori, mírame".

Por supuesto, no me hace caso. ¿Cómo podría? Lloro por dentro, suplicando que le den fin a mi suplicio y me permitan ser libre de ver a Sasori. Pero de alguna manera, siento que lo estoy traicionando. Creo que por algo estoy aquí, solo que todavía no lo sé.

Trato de moverme, con el mismo resultado infructuoso. Contengo lo más parecido a un suspiro que una marioneta como yo podría hacer y vuelvo a intentarlo.

"¡Sasori! ¡Estoy aquí, contigo! Todo irá bien". En respuesta escucho en un hipido y un gemido estrangulado; tal vez a causa del esfuerzo que hacen sus pulmones por jalar aire entre los espasmos.

Pasan los segundos… o los minutos… o las horas. Al fin, él se queda en silencio y se endereza. Puedo ver su silueta acercarse a mí. Camina lentamente, medio tropezando con sus propios pies. Estira su mano en mi dirección, como si fuera a abrir la ventana. Muchas veces me quedo esperando el roce de sus dedos suaves deslizándose en mi superficie dura, y no sé si me frustra más saber que no sentiré nada o que al final, él me pase de largo o se arrepienta de quién sabe qué. Solo que en esta ocasión hace lo impensable y realmente descansa su mano contra mi rostro.

Algo se remueve en mi interior y me regañó por pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad. _Soy una marioneta. _Le pertenezco en absoluto, pero no de la manera en que ansío. Él me _ama, _pero eso es producto de su, casi con seguridad, enferma obsesión por los muñecos. Sasori es alguien que camina entre el borde de la locura, lo que me hace temer por su bienestar. Deseo que su mirada, que oscila entre el amor y el miedo cuando centra la atención en mí, sea producto de mi ansiedad; que él no se esté inclinando de verdad, juntando las puntas de nuestras narices.

"Sasori".

—Itachi —murmura y me deja en blanco. Ése es mi nombre, y cuando él lo pronuncia, se escucha tan íntimo que no puedo evitar el éxtasis que se derrocha igual que el humo, apoderándose de mis articulaciones.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Basta!". En realidad, no quiero que se detenga.

—De verdad traté de hacerlo bien —dice mientras sujeta mi rostro y deposita un suave beso en mis labios; vuelvo a intentarlo, _debo _corresponderle, pero sigo inmóvil—. Lo siento.

"¿Por qué? No entiendo".

—¿Crees que pueda fingir, al menos esta noche, que tú… —la forma en que dice la última palabra, es tan neutral que me desgarra— …eres _mi _Itachi? —Me escandalizo nada más escucharlo terminar esa oración. Y de verdad, duele.

"¿Fingir?". Repito y creo que en cualquier momento, podría echarme a llorar. Claro, si fuera posible.

Sasori abre los labios y deja escapar el aire, un suspiro tan cansado que pareciera que la vida se le fue en él. Traga saliva y puedo escuchar los decadentes latidos de su corazón. Pongo atención a la puerta de la habitación, en espera de que entre alguien y socorra al chico frente a mí, que parece estar muriéndose en silencio, como supongo que solamente él sabe hacerlo. Tengo miedo al escuchar el silbido de su respiración y busco alguna herida en su cuerpo; no hay ninguna.

—Si hubiera alguna manera de que me escucharas, la usaría sin vacilar. En serio. Yo… —su voz se quiebra—, te fallé. Quise encontrar algo o alguien que aliviara mi dolor, pero ya no puedo. Te hice tanto daño y me siento como un imbécil porque, cuando te tenía enfrente, me acobardé y te grité cosas que no sentía. Confiaste en mí y lo único que hice, fue ocultarte todo. Yo hubiera podido… desearía haberte dicho…

Se dejó caer de rodillas, apoyando las manos sobre mi regazo. Sufrí de una sacudida de entusiasmo al sentir que me inclinaba hacia él, sin embargo, no tardé en darme cuenta que había sido su peso arrastrándome hacia delante un poco. Sasori me siguió mirando con los ojos cristalinos y jadeó copiosamente. Las sacudidas en los hombros iban a la par de su respiración.

No sé qué decir.

No es como si importara.

—Te amo —confesó al fin, y el silencio le siguió.

"¿Qué?". Tardó en darme cuenta y asimilar lo que ha dicho. "Yo también te amo, Sasori". Casi puedo sentir el júbilo en mi interior. Éste desaparece con rapidez, cuando él me toma de los hombros y niega con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño hasta que sus cejas se tocan y sus mejillas se arrebolan bajo los efectos de una cólera que explota de pronto. Tarde me doy cuenta de que yo no puedo responderle.

—¡Maldita sea! —Grita, sacudiéndome con frenesí—. ¡Responde, Itachi!

"¡Te amo!".

—¡Hazlo! ¡Dímelo, asqueroso pedazo de madera! —Presa de la desesperación, no sé cómo hacerle saber que lo estoy escuchando, que le correspondo desde el fondo de mi cuerpo hueco—. ¿Me escuchas? ¿Por qué no dices nada?

"No puedo". Chilló con fuerza, pero únicamente se hace un eco silencioso en el interior; nunca llega a Sasori. Y él, me sigue gritando con fuerza, hasta llegar el punto en que me propina puñetazos. Pido que nadie venga, porque si lo hacen, separarán a Sasori de mi lado y se lo llevaran a uno de esos manicomios, como tanto lo amenaza esa horrible serpiente de Orochimaru.

—¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! Yo te amaba más que a nadie. ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarme? ¿Cómo osaste pedir que fuera feliz sin ti?

"Jamás te he dejado". Las palabras encienden una especie de interruptor en mí y al fin lo recuerdo. Hilo cabos sueltos y me doy cuenta de que hoy no es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, sino del mío. Ya no logro dar cuenta de cuántas cosas más me ha gritado, porque mi memoria vaga entre los rincones, buscando y recabando información. ¿Cuál ha sido el primer recuerdo que tengo? Yo estaba recostado, observando un techo blanco, hasta que Sasori se inclinó hacia mí; estaba llorando, diciendo una y otra vez mi nombre.

¿Y antes? Solo veía oscuridad. Nube blanca. No; algo venía a mí, como flashazos que traían consigo recuerdos o delirios, ¿cómo voy a saberlo?

Olía a metal. Olía a sangre. Un hombre tenía el cañón de la pistola en mi sien. Una luz mortecina y titilante ilumina la estancia, donde hay un desvencijado sofá y una mesita color caoba donde se desperdigaban un montón de comida chatarra y —estoy casi seguro— insectos del tamaño de un puño.

—Dímelo ahora, o lo mato —soltó una voz masculina. Siento que me estrangulan y suelto un gemido—. ¿Quieres que le vuele los sesos? ¿¡Eso es lo que quieres!?

—No. No lo hagas —responde Sasori con la voz ronca y quebrada. Puedo sentir el ardor en mis ojos mientras las lágrimas amenazan con derramarse—. Haré lo que tú me digas.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —Musitó el hombre y al volver mi atención a él, veo sus ojos dorados y los cabellos negros como el ébano; pone los labios sobre mi cachete y lame, pero no quita los orbes de Sasori—. Hará lo que yo diga. Y te obligaré a ver, Uchiha. —Lanza una carcajada—. Entonces… ¡dime que me amas! Que me deseas y no puedes esperar a que te haga mío.

Trato de rogar que no lo haga, pero todo es una masa confusa en mi mente y soy incapaz de mover las piernas o hacer algo aparte de rasguñar el brazo que cierne mi cuello. El dolor en hombros, antebrazos y muslos es atenazador. Antes de siquiera llegar a preguntarle a mi memoria, sé que he perdido demasiada sangre.

Negrura y luego el dolor de cabeza antes de caer sobre los tablones de madera. Mi vista da vueltas, como en un carrusel.

—Y convénceme de ello —agregó el hombre.

—Te amo, Sandaime —murmura Sasori—. No tienes idea de cuánto deseo que me hagas tuyo. Aquí. Ahora. No me hagas esperar —pasa la lengua por sus labios, pegándose a la pared—. _Por favor. _Sandaime, haz el amor conmigo.

—¡No! ¡Si te atreves a tocarlo…! —Grito con la voz estrangulada, y me veo interrumpido por un dolor punzante en la pierna. Tarde me doy cuenta de que me ha disparado. No puedo contener el alarido que escapa de mis labios, y escucho a Sasori exclamar mi nombre, pero es inútil.

—Quítate la ropa —le exige Sandaime y puedo ver cómo se escurre en dirección a Sasori. No sé cuándo he caído al suelo, pero me arrastro lo mejor que puedo y cojo del borde del pantalón al hombre, que se vuelve y me patea el rostro.

—¡Basta, por favor! —Grita Sasori, y se hace para delante justo cuando el ruido de unas cadenas se hace presente—. Hazme lo que quieras, pero a él déjalo fuera de esto.

Sandaime deja de golpearme y luego le abofetea a él.

—Dije que tenías que convencerme. Sino lo haces, le mataré.

Puedo verlo tragar pesado y pestañear, con los labios temblando ligeramente mientras esforzaba una sonrisa. Sorbe por la nariz, asustado mientras se va despojando de sus prendas. Puedo ver los cardenales que recorren su pecho, las mordidas en el cuello y me siento repugnado con la idea de que ya lo hubiese tomado más de una vez. Siento tanto, tanto odio. Y después, el dolor al ver que Sasori se avergüenza de mirarme antes de que el hombre sujete sus cabellos y tire de éstos para dejar al descubierto su cuello e inclinarse a besarlo.

Reclamó sus labios, su cuerpo. Lo tomó frente a mí y yo no podía moverme. Él solo contadas ocasiones volvió su atención, encontrando nuestras miradas. _Está bien, Itachi. Todo estará bien. No importa. _

Lo estoy haciendo sufrir, pienso casi enseguida. Yo venía a mantener la consciencia cuesta demasiado y siento cómo el palpitar de mi corazón se hace lento, se apaga poco a poco. Quiero estar con él, hasta que todo termine, pero perdí mucha sangre. ¡Me estoy muriendo!

Y sé que todo es mi culpa. Nunca debí gritarle que se fuera de mi lado, que era un desastre. Estaba tan celoso de que pasará tiempo con Deidara, que no fui capaz de refrenar mi lengua mientras le exigía que saliera de mi vida y que me importaba una mierda lo que le sucediera de ahora en adelante. No es cierto. La prueba está que pasé la semana más horrible de mi vida buscándolo, luego de que lo secuestrarán. Pero lo dejé solo en la calle, y fue mi culpa que esto sucediera.

No quería dejarlo solo.

No quería irme de su lado.

Pero nada de eso importa, porque a pesar de que no cerré mis ojos en ningún segundo, morí.

Tal vez me cortó en pedazos y arrojó al río. Quizá dejó mi cuerpo ahí para descomponerse. A la mejor quemó mis restos.

_Pero yo no me fui. _No lo haría de nuevo.

Tampoco permití que él hiciera nada con Sasori después. ¿De qué forma lo maté? No lo recuerdo; hay sangre, hay gritos. ¿Cómo le hice en aquella ocasión para decirle a Sasori que tratará de conseguir la felicidad? Una carta que escribí antes de saber siquiera que él había sido secuestrado… supongo que Kisame se la hizo llegar.

Oh, y entonces me doy cuenta de que no he pensado en Kisame, ni en mis padres, ni siquiera en Sasuke. Ahora sus imágenes me golpean con fuerza, haciéndome sentir un poco culpable. Sin embargo, es poco tiempo, porque vuelvo a fijar la atención en Sasori.

—¡Los mil rayos! —Exclama—. Me dijiste… que nunca me dejarías solo. Que serías el que me haría feliz.

"Lo siento. Si existiera una manera de que me escucharas…que supieras que no te he dejado solo; que no lo haré otra vez"

No la hay. Jamás lo sabrás.

Solamente quedan sombras, cuando te vuelves y sales de la habitación.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

Bajo advertencia no hay engaño (u3u), les dije que era una de esas cosas que me salen con chocolate y demasiado... demasiado... ahm, no sé, consumido por las ansías de forzar un ItaSaso. Esta es la cosa, señoritas, el SasoDei se me murió (-.-). Tal vez simplemente fue un error querer "ampliar horizontes" y meterme en "Harry Potter", "Merlín", "Cazadores de sombras" -de vuelta-, "Criminal Minds", "Kyou Kara Maou"... y mi maldición más grande "Avengers"-porque aquí sí me la pasó escribiendo incluso cuando me frustra no tener tantos reviews y peor, que no haya muchas historias de la pareja que me gusta- .

En fin, que al SasoDei no sé ni siquiera dónde lo enterré y no doy con las ganas para leer, no quiero escribir... ¡se me murió! Y para desgracia, que el ItaSaso va para lo mismo, pero no quiero dejarlo sin luchar. De hecho, me ha picado la tentación de que el final de "Akuma ga daisukidesu" realmente sea un ItaSaso... venga, que sino recibo comentarios, al menos me daré en el gusto (xD). Ok, dejo en claro que me quedé con una depresión enorme acerca de cómo escribo últimamente, y no sé si son las ideas o qué. *Se da una cachetada*. Lo siento, aún me corre el chocolate por las venas. De acuerdo, en cuanto al ItaSaso, ¿vale la pena que luche por salvarlo? No lo sé, ahí sus comentarios me validan si creen eso o no (ewe).

Sigo -y seguiré- forzando mi cabeza para los ItaSaso que les debo, no pienso dejar que les suceda lo mismo que a Hanta...de acuerdo, no me crean mucho con "Sasori's Lullaby" (-.-), pero prometo que lo estaré intentando, así me tarde un año.

Con respecto a este fic y el "¿Fin?"... no es que lo vaya a continuar a fuerza, con el problema de inspiración que tengo ni idea, pero por si llegará a darse, sería únicamente como un epílogo y, no aseguro nada. Digamos que mientras no aparezca, ustedes deciden cómo termina.

Esperando que haber obligado a mi cerebro a escribir ItaSaso sirviese, me despido agradeciendo su atención y si, alguna decide merecedor de la pena, su comentario (nwn). Espero leerlos pronto y que me lean pronto a mí, si es que llega la inspiración o mi presencia sigue siendo estimada aquí -si es que algún día lo fue- (.w.U).

En fin, ¡matta ne~! (:D)


End file.
